teoriafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Czy Necio i Sieciaki symbolizują zniszczoną psychikę?
Co to internet wie każdy. Youtube, Facebook, Instagram. Są w nim jednak dzieci, które nie za bardzo wiedzą jak postępować. Dlatego też, w roku 2008 Fundacja Dzieci Niczyje wymyśliła Sieciaki - uniwersum, które miało uczyć najmłodszych o internecie. W 2011 utworzyli też spinoff w tym uniwersum dla młodszych dzieci - Necio - historię o robociku. Jednak czy kryje sie za nimi coś złego? Rozwój czasu W obu historiach, wśród głównych postaci występuje robot w roli wspierania bohatera. Netrobi był mentorem nowo powstałej drużyny Sieciaków, a Necio pomagał Jasiowi w poznaniu zasad internetu. Mimo, iż Sieciaki wyszły w 2008, zaś Necio w 2011, trzeba poważnie zastanowić się nad tym, jaki na prawdę był timeline. Necio wydaje się być imieniem dla pociesznego dziecka. Netrobi brzmi bardziej poważnie. Co, jeżeli Necio i Netrobi to jedna i ta sama osoba? Co, jeżeli Necio to dziecięca forma Netrobiego? Poszukamy odpowiedzi na to pytanie w następnej sekcji. Omawianie odcinka kreskówki Sieciaki Nie będę sie rozwodzić nad każdym odcinkiem z osobna, tylko nad pierwszym: W pierwszych dwóch minutach nie ma nic ciekawego, oprócz trzech fragmentów; ,,Niestety, Internet ma także ciemne strony. Grasują w nim Sieciuchy, które czekają na okazję, żeby nas skrzywdzić". Pierwszy raz wspomniano tu o Sieciuchach - osobach, które zniszczyły wesołą nirwanę w życiu Necia. Kiedy S.I gada o Siecioplanecie Internet, widzimy ją z daleka. Ale zaraz - coś z niej wylatuje! Co to jest? Widzimy dziwną różową machinę, zielone coś na dwóch sznurkach i żarówkę. Nawiązania do Sieciuchów i ich roli w życiu Necia, kolejno Śmieciucha, Bełkota i Kradzieja. Co z Kłamaczem? Przekonamy się w tym odcinku. Siedziba Czystego Zła jest przedstawiona jako plugawe, potworne ścieki. Do gabinetu Czystego Zła wchodzi Kłamacz. Zdarzyło się to przed narodzinami Necia. Ale co ma z tym wspólnego Necio? Kłamacz to pierwszy Sieciuch - ojciec Necia. Zły potwór nie przyszedł jednak pogadać o metodach wychowawczych przy herbatce, o nie nie. Słowa ,,Podał mi swoje imię, nazwisko i inne dane osobowe" jest aluzją do tego, że Kłamacz właśnie dowiedział się, że jest ojcem. Dodaje, że dziecko to ,,Bartek z Kielc". Nie chce tego dziecka, więc nie zwraca się ,,mój syn". Trudno teraz ułożyć informacje. Kto jest synem Kłamacza? Bartek z Kielc, Necio czy Netrobi? Tak w ogóle, dlaczego w tym odcinku jest Netrobi? Ponieważ ten jak i każdy odcinek jest w jednej trzeciej przeszłością, w jednej trzeciej teraźniejszością i w jednej trzeciej przyszłością. Scena z Kłamaczem u Czystego Zła oraz S.I wydająca alarm dla robotów to przeszłość. Bartek czatujący z Sieciuchem, atak Kłamacza i jego pokonanie to przyszłość, a przedstawienie drużyny Sieciaków - odległa przyszłość. Robotem, którym zaprezentował ideę Sztucznej Inteligencji nie był Netrobi. Boty zwracają się tak do osób, które szanują, bo Netrobi jest nazwany po bohaterze narodowym. Pogmatwane? Wyjaśnienie Necio to robot, bo... # Najprawdopodobniej zabieg marketingowy. Dzieci lubią roboty. Najbardziej realna opcja, sugerująca, że Necio był prawdziwym chłopcem. # Przekaz podprogowy, aby dzieci zainteresowały się robotyką dzięki Neciowi. # Kojarzy się on z Internetem, siecią i... # W sennikach robot oznacza : #* groźba mechanizacji, zautomatyzowania życia, braku emocji, czegokolwiek, co mogłoby je uczynić ludzkim. Sieciuchy są Sieciuchami, ponieważ... Sieciuchy to źli ludzie na przestrzeni życia Necia. Sieciaki to zaś jego przyjaciele. Każdy z Sieciuchów ma swój ,,kanon", czyli miejsce w Internecie, gdzie wyrządza najwięcej szkód. Kłamacz Pierwsza osoba, która zniszczyła psychikę Necia. Jego ojciec został Kłamaczem. Ten Sieciuch po wyciągnięciu danych od dzieci przychodzi do ich domów i je molestuje. Po przypadkowym zapłodnieniu jednej ofiary popadł w depresję, więc w oczach robocika stał się złym Sieciuchem. Molestował małego Necia, poił go winem, a później zrzucał nagiego, oblanego alkoholem, głodnego i zmęczonego syna z balkonu na ogród pełen ciernistych róż. Bełkot Widzieliście kiedyś człowieka pod wpływem narkotyków? Nawet jeśli nie, to zapewne wiecie, że osoba taka czasami bełkocze, bo nie jest w stanie określić co mówi. Gdy Necio poszedł do szkoły, spotkał przyjaciela. Kolega ten bardzo chciał być fajny i popularny w szkole. Pewnego dnia, gdy z Neciem wracali ze szkoły, szkolna elita zaproponowała im zażycie narkotyków. Necio stanowczo odmówił, ale Bełkot zażył parę tabletek na raz. Zaczął przejawiać objawy stanu przedawkowania, rzucając się na kolegę, próbując go zabić butelką. Robot uciekł przestraszony, chociaż Bełkot jeszcze długo go gonił. Śmieciuch & Kradziej Symbolem Kradzieja była żarówka. Kojarzyła się ona z oświeceniem, ciężką pracą... biednego Necia i tyradą jego szefa... proboszcza. Dorosły już Netrobi przed zostaniem Elitarnym Botem S.I trudnił się byciem kościelnym. Proboszczem był Kradziej, Kradziej był tyranem. Tyran zabierał pieniądze, płacił jedynie dwa grosze rocznie. Śmieciucha reprezentowała dziwna machina. Był on żulem, który zawsze siadał w prawej nawie, w ostatnim rzędzie przy ścianie, tuż przed konfesjonałem. Zawsze miał w reklamówce dziwną machinerię, ktokolwiek jej dotknął stawał się menelem. Pewnego dnia proboszcz pozbawił Netrobiego mieszkania, pod pretekstem potrzeby pieniędzy na rozwój kościoła. Robot musiał zamieszkać właśnie w felernej prawej nawie, w ostatnim rzędzie przy ścianie, tuż przed konfesjonałem. Gdy w niedzielę Śmieciuch przyszedł na mszę, Netrobi musiał biec do zakrystii po miotłę, aby oczyścić swój nowy domek. Nie zdążył jednak, ponieważ kościelne dzwony zaczęły bić, rzucił więc miotłę na podłogę i odłożył to zadanie na później. W czasie zbierania datków od wiernych, proboszcz obsługiwał prawą nawę. Gdy szedł do ostatnich rzędów, zdarzyło się okropieństwo. Proboszcz poślizgnął się na miotle i dotknął maszynerii Śmieciucha. Po tym dał Śmieciuchowi wszystkie datki i wykrzyknął ,,Idź mi kup żołądkową gorzką!" a potem ,,Dajcie mi się dorwać do tego Netrobiego, jak ja mu dam". Wbiegł jak oszalały do zakrystii, gdzie Netrobi płakał w kącie. Rzucał nim o ściany, bił go laską, a na końcu wygnał z kościoła krzycząc ,,Bóg cie nienawidzi". Sieciaki to Sieciaki, dlatego że... To będzie szybciutkie. Ajpi była jedną z wcześniejszych ofiar Kłamacza, którą też zapłodnił, jednak poddała się aborcji. Kompel był jednym z popularnych dzieciaków, tylko jemu było żal, że naćpali Bełkota wirusami. Spociak to syn żula. Pewnego dnia spalił maszynerię pijanego ojca. Netka śpiewała w scholi kościoła i zawsze życzyła sobie, aby proboszcz odszedł z kościoła, bo był nadęty. = Kim był Bartek z Kielc? Kim była S.I? S.I to psycholożka, która leczy Sieciaki i Netrobiego terapią internetową. Chorzy mogą w internecie poczuć się wolni, ale oczywiście sieć musi leczyć. Bartek z Kielc to iluzja, którą S.I wytworzyła dla Netrobiego i Kłamacza, by spróbować ich pogodzić. Co z porwaniem Netki? Symbolizowało ono próbę ucieczki Netki od Internetu po zdaniu sobie sprawy z historii Necia. Ostatnia konkluzja - smutna prawda Netrobi/Necio - 'psychicznie chory robot. '''Ajpi - 'święta dziewczynka świeżo po aborcji, chora psychicznie. '''Netka - '''porwana chrześcijanka, też chora. '''Spociak i Kompel - '''dwa chore psychicznie osobniki płci męskiej. '''Czyste Zło - SZATAN '''Sieciuchy - '''osoby, które zniszczyły psychikę Sieciaków i Necia/Netrobiego. CZY NECIO I SIECIAKI SYMBOLIZUJĄ ZNISZCZONĄ PSYCHIKĘ??? TAK!!! Kategoria:Kreskówki Kategoria:Internet Kategoria:Teorie dla Fuzionka Kategoria:Teorie Kategoria:Nieludzcy Gwałciciele Kategoria:Gwałciciele Kategoria:Sieciaki Kategoria:Te same osoby